


One-Hundred and Thirty

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rose and the Doctor met their daughter, Romana, she was one-hundred and thirty years old and traveling with her older sister Jenny who was nearing her two-hundredth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Hundred and Thirty

One-Hundred and Thirty

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I’ve had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

………………………..

 

The first time Rose and the Doctor met their daughter, Romana, she was one-hundred and thirty years old and traveling with her older sister Jenny who was nearing her two-hundredth birthday.

 

“So you’re my daughter?” Rose asked softly as she examined the petite blond woman who had large brown eyes.  She certainly looked the part as she rocked on the balls of her feet with a wide smile as her pale blue long coat fluttered around her. Romana nodded eagerly to Rose.  “Seriously? Mine and the Doctor’s?” Rose sought to clarify with wide eyes. “You sure?”

 

“I haven’t been born yet, obviously,” Romana laughed even as she nodded. “But yeah I’m yours. Named after one of Dad’s friends.”

 

The Doctor stared at the blondes, his eyes moving between them all in stunned silence. From his place a few feet away next to Jenny he could see Romana’s familiar features.  She had a fuller face than him, much more like Rose’s, but the shade of eyes matched his more closely.  He rubbed his eyes between long examining looks. Beside him, Jenny was watching with a smile, glancing between her little sister and her father.

 

“You told me to bring her here you know,” Jenny informed him almost proudly.  “Asked me to make sure that we were both here on this day.”

 

“But it’s impossible,” the Doctor muttered.  “And even if it wasn’t, Rose and I aren’t,” he stuttered, gesturing frantically with his hand between them.  “We’re not like that.”

 

Jenny raised an eyebrow and smirked as she retorted, “Right she only saved you from the Dalek fleet by risking her own life, you only gave up a regeneration to save her, she only came back from the other universe for you twice and you’re not like that.”

 

The Doctor gave her a long dark look and half growled, “Jenny, don’t just don’t.”

 

“Now you see that doesn’t fit with my memory.  My first time meeting Rose, you introduced her to me as your wife and not your companion,” Jenny informed him, completely undeterred by his dark expression.  Her father shifted very nervously and Jenny added with a grin, “Guess it explains why you needed to meet Romana.  She’s been back for what is it six months and you two are still avoiding the subject.”

 

“It’s only been four months,” the Doctor grumbled.

 

“Dad, that is so very sad.”

 

“It’s impossible,” he insisted softly, trying to ignore the feeling churning in his gut below his two rapidly beating hearts.

 

“It’s Rose,” Jenny countered softly.

 

 

The Doctor looked over at Rose and Romana again as he rolled Jenny’s words over in his head. Slowly he smiled a little when Rose glanced over at him nervously. Her eyes were wide and shocked, but there was a definite hint of hope.  Some longing and he suddenly knew it wasn’t just for the idea of having a daughter.

 

“Thanks Jenny,” he forced out even as he nervously began to wonder just what he should say to Rose once his- their daughters were gone.

 

“Anytime Dad.”


End file.
